La maldicion de Rosalie Hale
by Somela
Summary: Sabia por su hermano que ella hablaba dormida, penso que un poco de alcohol en ella tendria el mismo efecto. Penso que podria obtener respuestas. Nunca penso que a la humana se le podria ir un poco la lengua.


**Ni crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Desperté en la mañana y sentí que algo me faltaba, Edward se había ido de caza con sus hermanos por todo el fin de semana y yo estaba sola en mi cama pensando en porque lo había convencido de ir, suspire y me levante, faltaban tres semanas para la boda y los hermanos de Edward consideraron que necesitaba una larga salida de caza para convivir con los demás hombres de la familia ya que el se la pasaba conmigo y Alice arreglando los últimos detalles de la boda, hoy Alice había salido con Esme de compras y para conseguir alguna líneas de luces para adornar la entrada de la casa, me pregunte que tendría de malo reutilizar las que uso el día de la fiesta de graduación pero en fin Alice es Alice, me había costado convencerla de que no me arrastrara con ellas alegando que tenía demasiado que hacer en casa, con el tema de la boda había descuidado un poco la casa y necesitaba una buena limpieza, aprovecharía que Charlie se había ido a la Push el fin de semana, Supongo que pensó que Billy necesitaba compañía ahora que Jacob estaba desaparecido, este pensamiento me causo un leve dolor en el pecho.

Decidí que lo mejor era dejar esos pensamientos y ponerme a trabajar.

Comencé a limpiar la cocina y de nuevo mi cabeza se puso a divagar, me quede pensando en cómo era que poco a poco iba asimilando mejor la idea de casarme, seguía completamente horrorizada ante la gran boda que Alice había preparado pero la idea de que Edward era quien me estaría esperando al final del pasillo, esperándome para dar lo que sería el primer paso para una eternidad juntos me hacía sentir bastante mejor.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde había terminado de limpiar la cocina, la sala y el baño, solo me faltaba arreglar el cuarto de Charlie y terminaría.

De repente escuche el suave sonido de un motor acercándose, por un momento pensé en que podría tratarse del volvo, deseche la idea aun era muy pronto para que volviera, salí a ver de quien se trataba cuando se detuvo frente a la casa, me lleve una gran sorpresa de ver que se trataba del BMW de Rosalie.

Rosalie. Pov.

Llegue a la casa de Isabella, estaba decida a averiguar las verdaderas razones de esa humana para casarse con mi hermano, ella decía que lo amaba pero también había muchos factores que me hacían dudar de ella empezando por la relación entre ella y el perro.

Había visto a Edward sufrir por ella y aunque el no era mi persona favorita en el mundo no quería que la familia se desintegrara por culpa de esta pareja dispareja, definitivamente seria más sencillo si ese inútil se hubiera conseguido una novia vampiro.

Cuando llame a la puerta de la casa escuche como Isabella corría a abrir y me veía sorprendida,

-Rosalie ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con un poco de desconfianza.

-Vengo por ti, necesito que me acompañes a Port Angeles así que cambiarte rápido- le dije y rápidamente corrió a su habitación, supongo que no quiso cuestionarme, últimamente notaba que se esforzaba por agradarme, lo cual me parecía inútil ya que no le perdonaría que quisiera condenarse a semejante existencia teniendo una vida por delante.

Diez minutos después bajo vistiendo unos simples jeans en lugar del viejo panst y una blusa de manga larga azul.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos Rosalie?-

-Ya verás cuando lleguemos, ahora súbete al auto y no protestes- le dije y ella obedeció.

Esta mañana había decidido llevarla a Port Angeles para averiguar lo que quería, sabia por Edward que Bella hablaba dormida y pensé que si dormida decía algunas cosas de las que pensaba que haría con un poco de alcohol en el cuerpo.

Cuando llegamos a Port Angeles me dirigí a la zona de bares, sabía que Isabella aun no tenía edad para beber pero nada que un poco de dinero no pudiera arreglar.

Cuando encontré lo que buscaba detuve el auto y le dije que me acompañara, en la puerta había un tipo vigilando quienes entraban, cuando me vio acercarme trato de detenerme y pregunto por nuestra edad, solo hiso falta un poco de encanto vampírico para que se olvidara de formalismos y se hiciera a un lado.

Cuando entramos pedí una mesa lo más alejada y privada que se pudiera y nos dirigieron a ella, se trataba de un bar más o menos elegante donde había música y la gente podía bailar.

-Rosalie ¿qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto, parecía confundida y asustada, menos mal que solo era un bar, mi primera opción había sido un club nocturno.

-Solo haciendo lo que Edward quiere- me miro incrédula –no quería el que tuvieras experiencias humanas-

-Estoy segura que él no se refería a experiencias de este tipo-

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas, alguna vez todos los chicos de tu edad han tenido una borrachera y creo que ya es momento de que tu tengas la tuya- una vez en la mesa un camarero nos tomo la orden, Isabella trato de pedir una limonada pero yo ordene un parde cocteles, no tenían mucho alcohol pero eran perfectos para comenzar.

-En serio ¿qué hacemos aquí?-

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer esa estúpida pregunta? Solo quiero hablar contigo es todo-

-¿Y tenía que ser aquí?- cuestiono, asentí.

-Y ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-¿Qué tal estas llevando todo lo de la boda?- pregunte, trajeron las bebidas antes de que respondiera.

-Creo que cada vez mejor, solo me pongo a pensar en lo feliz que esto hará a Edward y todo se vuelve más fácil- contesto y tomo un trago de su bebida, ya habíamos empezado.

-Entonces solo te casas con Edward para hacerlo feliz y no por que en verdad lo quieras-

-No claro que no si quiero casarme con el- afirmo rápidamente y algo alterada.

-Entonces ¿Por qué le temes al matrimonio?- era otra cuestión que me daba curiosidad, creía que todas las chicas soñaban con casarse.

-Mis padres son divorciados y mi madre se encargo de educarme para que la sola mención de matrimonio me causara escalofríos, además tengo miedo de que algo cambie y no tengo la suficiente imaginación como para pensar en Edward de una manera tan humana como es el concepto de esposo, también está el hecho de lo que dirán en Forks al casarnos a tan corta edad, no es que eso me importe mucho pero es otro factor- su respuesta fue sincera y me sorprendió la facilidad con la que me respondía, era claro que buscaba que entendiera las razones de su elección.

Mantuve una charla superficial por ella hasta que se termino su bebida, una vez que el vaso se encontró vacio le ofrecí el mío el cual también bebió, parecía ser que tenía poca tolerancia para el alcohol ya que pesar de la poca cantidad ya parecía bastante relajada y más alegre de lo normal, no tarde en pedir más bebidas, esta vez eran más fuertes pero en la condición de Bella ya ni cuenta se dio.

Media hora y dos cocteles, dos whiskys y dos vodkas más tarde ya estaba lo suficientemente ebria para contestar cualquier pregunta, creo que me había equivocado con eso de su resistencia al alcohol, aguanto bastante.

-Bien ahora que ya estas a tono, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que te quieres casar con mi hermano?- pregunte a una muy risueña Bella que veía como bailaban en la pista.

-Es la condición que el santo de tu hermano me puso para acostarse conmigo- dijo sin pudor alguno.

-Entonces solo te casas con el por el sexo- afirme

- Nooo- dijo alargando la letra –También quiero dejar una última buena impresión a mis padres, no quiero simplemente desaparecer-

-Sabes que eso no es necesario, solo tienes que permanecer humana-

-CLARO QUE NO- grito negando con la cabeza enérgicamente –rotundamente no, no voy a dejarme envejecer mientras Edward se mantiene en sus eternos diecisiete.-

-Entonces solo quieres la inmortalidad- volví a afirmar.

-Solo shi es a lado de mi Edwradsh- el alcohol ya comenzaba a ser estragos en su manera de hablar.

-Entonces ¿Qué hay con el perro?- tenía que preguntar.

-No esh un perro- protesto –es mi amigo, y lo quiero-

-¿Lo quieres o lo amas?-

-Lo amoo a peshar de que esh un idiota- no pude evitar reír ante eso no sabía que pensara si de su amigo –el muy estúpido cree que puede hacerme felish sin pararshe a penshar que en cualquier momento se imprimara y me dejara como Sam hizo con Leah-

-Entonces Edward es tu puerto seguro-

-No Edward es mi vida y el dueño de mi alma, shi el me deja yo me muero-

-De todos modos lo vas a hacer, en cuanto te trasformes morirás y perderás tu alma, serás una eterna maldita como yo-dije con un deje de enojo.

-Tu maldición no es ser vampiro Roshalie- dijo muy segura de sí misma.

-¿Y según tu cual es mi maldición?- le pregunte con sarcasmo.

-No apreshiar lo que tienes- dijo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-Yo no tengo nada, todo se perdió el día que me convirtieron.- dije alterada.

-Ahí está tu error, tienes mucho mash de lo que yo quisiera, te envidiaría de no shier por que tu lo desperdicias, me gustaría estar en tu lugar.-

-No sabes lo que dices-

-Claro que shie lo que digo, tu estúpida rubia, tan aferrada estas a la porquería de vida humana que tenias que no te das cuenta de que lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado es que te convirtieran.- Esta estúpida humana estaba colmando mi paciencia, como siguiera así yo misma haría a Edward enviudar antes de la boda.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos- dije levantándome y tomándola por el brazo.

-No me voy de aquí hasta que me eshcushies- no tuve otra opción más que regresar a mi lugar si no quería armar un escándalo –Tan tonta eres que fácilmente cambiarias a dosh padres que te aman por una madre que te vendió al mejor postor en cuanto vio a un junior con facha de decente cuando no era mash que un hijo de puta- me sorprendió oírla hablar así –Fácilmente cambiarias a tu apasionado esposo que te adora por el ya mencionado hijo de puta que si pudiera habría seguido violándote por el resto de tu vida de no haberte medio matado a la primera y cambiarias a todos tus hermanos, que darían la vida por ti por un hijo; entiendo el sentimiento pero no por eso cambiaria al hombre que amo por un bebe, a veces pienso que no amas a Emmett, que solo lo usas como un consuelo- Para entonces yo ya estaba luchando por no lanzarme a su cuello.

-Sabes Roshalie, me corrijo, no te tengo envidia, te tengo las-ti-ma- dijo silaba por silaba como si tratara de hacerme entender la palabra.

Esta vez no me importo hacer escándalo y la saque a rastras del bar a pesar de que pataleaba para que la soltara.

La subí al carro de un aventón y me aleje de lugar a máxima velocidad, la humana completamente borracha como estaba parecía disfrutar del viaje mientras yo solo quería llegar para botarla en su casa.

Al llegar solo la arroje fuera del auto y ella como pudo se tambaleo a la entrada, cuando llego al porche se dio media vuelta y me grito.

-NO ERES MAS QUE UNA MUÑECA ROTA Y TU UNICA MALDICION ES TU BELLEZA Y ESTUPIDEZ- grito a todo pulmón mientras me alejaba.

Cuando llegue a casa Esme me pregunto en donde había estado, ni siquiera le conteste, me fui directamente a mi habitación, vagamente fui consciente de que Alice le decía algo mientras me daba una mirada significativa, claro ella debía haberlo visto todo.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me deje caer en la cama, esa era lo que la humana pensaba de mi, que no era más que una rubia cabeza hueca sin corazón, yo no era así, claro que no y Emmett lo sabia mejor que nadie, como se atreve a decir que no lo amo.

Tome algo de ropa limpia y me metí a la ducha, el agua caliente ayudaría a relajarme, claro que Emmett sabía que lo amaba, pero la cuestión era si los demás lo notaban, pensé por un momento.

Para los demás nosotros no éramos mas que una pareja con mucha actividad sexual, no teníamos demostraciones de cariño en público que no terminaran en una habitación o en su defecto en algún cuarto de la limpieza, supongo que para cualquiera que no nos conociera solo seriamos un par de pervertidos.

Salí de la ducha y seguí pensando en cómo nuestras bodas habían dejado atrás el romanticismo y se avían convertido en un espectáculo del que yo disfrutaba ser protagonista, tal vez Isabella tenía algo de razón, tenía que dejar ir el pasado para ser completamente feliz, tenía que dejar sanar las viejas heridas que yo misma había mantenido abiertas, tenía que aceptar a mi familia.

Tenía que superar mi vida pasada si quería pertenecerle completamente a Emmett.

Edward Pov.

Después de una discusión con Carlisle y mis hermanos logre escapar de la excursión y me fui corriendo para llegar más rápido a casa de mi Bella.

Habíamos estado fuera desde el viernes en la mañana y hoy era domingo, era demasiado tiempo lejos de mi futura esposa, ya solo faltaban tres semanas para la boda solo tres semanas y no quería esperar tanto.

Llegue a casa de Bella alrededor de mediodía, trepe por el árbol y entre por la ventana como acostumbraba, me sorprendió verla dormida aun, ella no era una persona que acostumbrase levantarse tarde, estaba vestida con unos jeans y una playera de manga larga azul, parecía que solo se había derrumbado sobre la cama, cundo me acerque a ella logre captar un rastro de alcohol en su ropa y en ella, ¿acaso había bebido?

Cundo me senté en la cama el movimiento hizo que comenzara a despertar, trato de abrir los ojos pero al segundo intento gimió de dolor y alcanzo una almohada para cubrirse la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño?- pregunte preocupado aunque tenía una ligera idea de que le pasaba.

-Edward regresaste- dijo emocionada quitándose la almohada de la cabeza y sentándose rápidamente en la cama, luego gimió de nuevo y se agarro la cabeza.

-Por lo que veo estuvo buena la fiesta- dije en intento de animarla un poco, en realidad estaba bastante preocupado por las razones que tuviera para beber ella no era así.

-No fue fiesta Rosalie me llevo a un bar y ahora tengo resaca- dijo mientras se acostaba de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Cómo que Rosalie te llevo a un bar?- pregunte incrédulo, ya tendría una buena charla con Rosalie.

-Dijo que quería hablar conmigo y termine bebiendo de más, al menos ya no me faltara esa experiencia humana- dijo.

-No me refería a este tipo de experiencia-

-Ya lo sé, solo no quiero que le vallas a causar problemas a Rosalie, creo que ya suficiente tiene con las imprudencias que le dije ayer- dijo y parecía arrepentida.

-¿Que le dijiste?-pregunte algo preocupado

-En realidad no lo recuerdo claramente pero creo que no fue nada bueno-

-Supongo que no puede culparte no estabas en tus cinco sentidos- dije deseando saber cuál sería su comportamiento por bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-Aun así creo que le debo una disculpa- dijo.

-Eso será mas tarde, por ahora lo mejor será que te recuestes mientras yo te traigo unas aspirinas y un gran vaso de agua, que te va a ser falta-

-Gracias, gracias por ser tan comprensivo-

-No soy comprensivo, solo te amo y esto es parte de ser humana- dije dándole un beso en la frente antes de salir de su habitación.

Cuando estaba por tomar el vaso de agua recibí una llamada de Rosalie.

-Edward, dale las gracias a Bella de mi parte- dijo simplemente y colgó dejándome totalmente confundido.


End file.
